Redturtle632 Pokemon Survivor
Episode 1: As we being survivor the players was not assigned tribes. They got to pick for themselfs. So as 18 survivors was ready to face off in 39 days to see who would win. So first challenge was to pass a baton in a order and Viothis tribe got 1st and got immunity and a immunity idol clue. Then Xishi finish 2nd and only got immunity. Sp Turdanti tribe last and had to vote off a member. So back at camps people was looking for immunity idol's and a member of Viothis tribe found it. So Turdanti voted and votes were: TheSwoobatNinja - Azumarill - TotElephantEvie - Glaceon 2319mi - Gallade - TotElephantEvie - Glaceon TotElephantEvie - Glaceon - TheSwoobatNinja - Azumarill TheTwisterboy09- Ditto - TheTwisterboy09- Ditto (didn't vote) joshytje5 - Froslass - TotElephantEvie - Glaceon hockeysong - Riolu - hockeysong - Riolu (didn't vote) So by a 3-1-1-1 Glaceon - TotelephantEvie was eliminated. epiosde 1 video: The epiosde was made on Jan 4, 2013 and is 4 minutes and 6 seconds long. The video starts off with the intro and then goes to the host which is shown for the first time. the host is snivy a girl that works for sandshrew company of hosting and she was proud to host this show. She told them first challenge was to pass baton in order they signed up and Xishi and Viothis won immunity. 1st place: Viothis tribe 2nd place: Xishi tribe 3rd place: Turdanti tribe So TurdantI trib to went console and snivy told them to vote and Glaceon was up first. The votes was in the order of: Ditto, riolu, Glaceon, Azumarill, Glaceon, and Glaceon. So Glaceon left and then there was amessage to Glaceon - TotElephantEvie saying will be missed and reason she got out was cause of a treat later in game. So then Snivy told the Turdanto to go back to camp and be ready tomorrow. Then ends the show with the logo. Episode 2: As the start snivy says to the survivors that galceon was voted out last tribe console. So this week was a little differnet cause 2 tribes be going ti console. So The teams had to decide who should be in the immunity challenge. these was the people in them. So the challenge was to pick 1 person to be out, but everyone had 2 lives. So if you got hit 3 or more times then the popel that hit you lost a life. Also if you didnt say anything then you lost a life. So here how it went. So with that Chimchar won for his tribe. So after that Xishi tribe someone found a immunty idol. So then voting end on. Viothis was first in video and votes was 3-2-1, and Kadabra - Regice371 was eliminated. So next was Turdanti and votes was 3-1-1, and Ditto - TheTwisterboy09 left. So with that there was 15 survivors left. Turdanti tribe: TheSwoobatNinja - Azumarill - TheTwisterboy09- Ditto 2319mi - Gallade - TheTwisterboy09- Ditto TheTwisterboy09- Ditto - TheTwisterboy09- Ditto (didn't vote) joshytje5 - Froslass - TheSwoobatNinja - Azumarill hockeysong - Riolu - 2319mi - Gallade Viothis tribe: monok1998 - Cyndaquil - monok1998 - Cyndaquil (didn't vote) PokemonFanKH2 - Squirtle - Regice371 - Kadabra chimchar279 - Aipom - Regice371 - Kadabra Sparkyeah5000 - Pichu - PokemonFanKH2 - Squirtle Regice371 - Kadabra - PokemonFanKH2 - Squirtle yymastaconfuctious - Dewott - Regice371 - Kadabra episode 2 video: This video was uploaded on Jan 11, 2013 and its 7 minutes and 1 second long. So video starts off the same witht he same intro as episode 1. Then goes to Snivy and she says that 2 tribes being going to console. So then the challenge was to have 3 people from each tribe be in challenge and the following people was in challenge: Castform "hail form", Chimchar, Flareon, Cyndaquil, Pichu, Dewott, Azumarill, Ditto, and Riolu. So each picked there pokemon and showed all 3 rounds and Chimchar wo for his tribe. 1st place: Xishi tribe 2nd place: Turdanti tribe 3rd place: Viothis tribe So then then the 2 loseing tribes went to console. So first was Viothis tribe and Squirtle was first to vote. The votes went in this order: Cyndaquil, Squirlte, Kadabra, Squirtle, Kadabra and the final vote was Kadabra. So then Kadabra - Regice371 left and made a message saying why cause of a allaince, but he thought cause of his picture is creepy and also it said :hope to see you again next season" which means that there will be a season 2. So next was Turdanti tribe time to vote. Gallade was first to vote and here how the order of votes went: Gallade, Ditto, Ditto, Azumarill, and final vote Ditto. So then Ditto - TheTwisterboy09 was eliminated and his message was kinda like Kadabra's message caus of a allaince. So then Snivy told the survivors go back to camp and trya dn survivor. So with that there was 15 left. Episode 3: